Lost Diamonds
by allyann
Summary: Mako and Iroh both fight for Korra's love in the midst of rebuilding the city. Tensions rise as the two foreheads confront one another


Lost Diamonds

The cool sea breeze rustled Mako's hair as he pressed his lips to Korra's smiling against her lips and running his hands along the small of her back.

Her laughter sprung from her throat, filling the air as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around before placing her back down gently on the ground, pulling her once more to him in a strong embrace. His chest rose up and down, his heart thumping quickly as he stood there, holding Korra as if at any moment she may disappear, lost to him forever. Mako shivered at the thought, pushing his pessimism away as he gazed down into Korra's deep blue eyes. There he saw his own happiness reflected, mirrored in her own joy and pleasure. After so much complication, hardship, and grief, he and Korra could finally be a couple.

She was finally his, completely and fully, and he was hers, even though, deep down, he had always been hers. His heart had always known she was the one, she was the person he loved. And now, being with her, nothing in between them, nothing striving to separate them and their love for one another, he felt invincible.

Korra loved seeing Mako's fierce face relax, a genuine smile on his sweet, soft lips. The midday sun beat down on them, making his eyes glisten in the prime light. She pressed her lips once more to his, passion seeping through her touch, tasting his sweet breath, hot on her own as she pressed her body up against his. She spun him around, pinning him to the stone wall of the alley with her body, her hips and breast crammed against his. He kissed her, ghosting his lips down her mouth, to her neck and her chest, his vein pulsing and head spinning. She felt his warm skin against hers, could feel his lips whisper against her skin, raising goose bumps on her flesh.

The noise of footsteps began to trickle down the alley and the couple quickly broke apart, grabbing the water buckets they had been sent to fill and scampering off. Mako grasped Korra's hand firmly in his, smiling down at her from underneath his eyelashes. Korra caught him, staring and turned on him, wagging a warning finger.

"What? What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he smirked, pulling her in as he pressed his lips against her hair, inhaling her scent and reveling in her touch. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just that…I wold have never thought of us together, never suspected that I would ever find love, anywhere. But now…I am happier than I've ever been and….it's all thanks to you. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

"Mako…." Korra's eyes gleamed, stepping closer to him, her heart bursting with emotion, her body flushing with heat and her mind whirling with what he was saying.

As she stepped toward him, a boisterous shout echoed through the alleyway behind them.

"Mako! Korra! Guys wait for me!" Bolin bounded down the street, hurtling their way carrying an armful of tools and various odd objects. When he finally stopped before them he was out of breath, having as he managed to puff out, "What's up guys?"

"We were sent to get water to bring back to the repair site. We were just heading back," Mako replied, shooting Korra a small smirk.

"Oh ok good! I'm heading back there too! Come on slow pokes let's get a move on!" Bolin stomped in between Korra and Mako, bustling with conversation. The trio continued on, chatting amicably as they meandered down the city streets until they reached a city block swarming with people.

The reconstruction of the city had commenced almost immediately after Korra's return from the Pole. The community had come together to rebuild, even the United Forces soldiers were assisting, under Iroh's direction.

The citizens were now bustling about, carrying materials, and working on this particularly damaged sect of the city before proceeding on to the next devastated area.

Korra and Mako dropped the water off by the supply tent. Korra walked off to the left calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to see if I can help over here!"

Mako dashed after her, trailing behind, "Well I'll come with you."

"Uhhh…well ok," Korra glanced back at Mako, slightly confused by Mako's newfound desire to be with her every step she took. As they headed towards a particularly large building, Korra spotted General Iroh working with several of his soldiers. His long white shirt sleeves were rolled up to the forearm, his hair mussed and his brow shimmering with sweat. As he heaved stones up to his fellow workers, his muscles straining and bulging from the work, he looks fierce-some, powerful, but also honorable, toiling in the heat with his soldiers.

"Iroh!" Korra dashed over to him, leaving Mako pouting in the dust.

"Korra!" Iroh turned, catching her in a warm embrace as she leapt into his arms. "There you are," he laughed, squinting down at her in the blazing sun. He smelled like dust and sweat, his chest expanding exponentially in an attempt to regain his breath. The labor was strenuous, and Korra saw the weariness, the exhaustion in her old friends eyes. She recognized it, but she also recognized the stubbornness and persistence displayed in the set of his shoulders, the clench in his jaw. He wouldn't quit, not while there was so much work to be done and whilst so many others carried on.

But Iroh had done so much as of late. Since Amon's escape Iroh had lead the reconstruction efforts willingly, spearheading the entire campaign from the front lines. He was working daily, helping Korra and the others rebuild their beloved city.

Korra loved the time spent with Iroh, the simple chatting, the old memories resurfacing. Iroh had made her feel like her old self again, even though the events of the past months had surely changed her irreparably. With recent events laying heavy on her mind, Iroh had provided an escape of sorts, a sanctuary. He was one of the only people she could talk to freely, probably the only person who understood her well enough to comprehend her daily struggles. He had become her closest friend once again. Like a lost diamond, the years had separated and soiled their friendship, life's experiences shaping them into new forms. But once they had found it, they polished it until it shined even brighter than before.

Iroh's eyes shimmered in the shadows of his face, jewels behind the dirt and grime of the day's work. Korra knew that despite Iroh's steadfast self-confidence, he was not invincible. He needed a break, rest, recuperation.

"Iroh," Korra began, pushing back so she could look him squarely in the face. "I was hoping we could discuss some of the reconstruction in the East Burrow. I know you wanted to begin that next week, but it seems like things here may take more time than we thought. We could split up the forces but…well anyway that's what I wanted to discuss with you. Perhaps you could take a break we could get some food…." she trailed off but the question lingered in her eyes and in her tone.

Iroh glanced behind him at his men still struggling in the dirt. "Korra, you know I would love too and I agree we should discuss this but my men are still…" Just then the sharp chime of the lunch bell sliced through the stifling air. The tireless work crews roused themselves once more, finding the strength to clamber to the tents full of food for their midday meals. Soon the boisterous shouting of happy, satisfied people were ringing from underneath the canopies and Iroh turned his crooked grin to Korra.

"Come on," she said giddily, lacing one arm with his, pulling him along down the street towards one of the restaurants that had been daily unblemished by the attacks. Suddenly Korra realized she had left Mako standing behind in the street by the work site.

Waving her unoccupied hand above her head she shouted, "Hey Mako! We're going to get some lunch! See you in a bit!" Then she turned back to Iroh, chatting easily and grinning as they walked down the dusty construction zone, arm in arm.

The pair dined, eating slowly, giving one another the excuse to stay longer. They talked about the reconstruction but also many other things, letting the time slip through their fingers like ice water in a little spring. Eventually the two had finished eating, and while neither of them wanted to, they had to continue on with the day's arduous work.

As she turned to go, Iroh clasped her shoulder, gently but with a certain firmness that urged Korra to turn around. Iroh stepped closer to Korra, so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, almost taste his sweet breath. He turned his head down to look at her, his eyes shadowed by his disheveled hair, but still showing a intensity and a need. He wanted to say something, but he was searching for the words. Iroh winced, never having been tongue tied before in his life, unsure of why he was having difficulty speaking, like a great lump of sand was lodged in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, slamming his eyes shut and swaying his head back and forth.

He looked up again, into Korra's shining, vibrant eyes, and pulled her against him, letting his hands slide down her back, feeling her body against his, Her head swam as electricity flooded her veins, her heart throbbing in time with Iroh's. He pulled away again, staring into her beautiful face, his heart twisting with his unspoken thoughts and feelings. With one gentle hand he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek, letting his hand rest on her silken cheek, before pulling her to him once more and pressing his lips to the crown of her head, burying his face in her sweet, soft hair.

His breath tickled Korra's scalp as she lay pulled him closer, fighting the urge to turn his face to hers, willing his lips to touch her own. But the shrill chime of the bell sounded the end of lunch as Iroh let Korra go, holding her hand as hr tried to walk away, kissing it gently, like a whisper across her skin, before he disappeared amongst the dust and heat once more. She spun on her heel, heading off to find a place to do some work of her own and to let her mind consider the emotions that were throbbing inside of her.

As Iroh sauntered down the streets, returning to his construction area, he saw a figure appear out of the corner of his eye. Before he could stop to investigate, a tall, slim young man stood before him. His dark hair shadowed his face, which was contorted into a look of frustration and perhaps anger.

Iroh stopped, eyes widening as Mako stooped in front of him, blocking his way past. He lifted his face to Iroh, his glare trained on him as he spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"Look, I know you and Korra are 'friends', but don't think I'm naive. I may not be a General, but I'm not blind."

"I…I don't know what you're insinuating…." Iroh began, eyes narrowing at the vague accusation.

"I saw that little exchange between you and her. And I see the way you look at her everyday. Well I just came to remind you. Korra is mine. She is my girlfriend and she is with me. If you try to get in the way of that….well we're going to have a problem," Mako stepped closer, voice becoming venomous as he whispered, "And I am _**not **_the type of guy you want to have a problem with."

"Really?" Iroh's voice was sickeningly sweet but their was no mistaking the virulent undertones as he continued, "I don't know what you _**think**_ you saw, but it doesn't even matter because I am here to tell you. Korra is not your property, nor is she mine, nor is she any earthly beings. She can make her own decisions, set her own boundaries and I do not think she would be very happy to see you over here outlining the rules of her friendships. Korra is more than capable of deciding what she wants for herself Mako." His voice came to a hiss as he stepped even closer to Mako, their faces only inches apart. Iroh's eyes flickered with a deadly intensity, his next words coming out as barely a whisper, audible only to Mako. "I will not see you hurt Korra. I respect her wishes and not yours. But know this: If you threaten me, or her ever again we will have a problem and a serious one at that. And nobody has ever had a problem with me," his voice dropped again.

"At least," he murmured, grabbing Mako's shirt and tugging him closer still, until his face was right in front of Mako's, his eyes burning like two lethal coals, "Nobody that has lived to tell about it."

Without another word he slung Mako away, turning quickly and stalking away, leaving Mako glowering after him, trembling slightly and more infuriated than ever.

The two men's hearts beat together, relying on the identical tempo, as they let their anger and passion flow through their veins, coursing through their bodies like an endless fire.

And Korra was the spark that has started it all.


End file.
